1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of social networking, and more particularly, to controlling access to user-generated content in a social network computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a professional work environment, professionals may seek advice, ask questions, or share documents with colleagues. Because interactions within the professional work environment happen in person, by phone, or by email, participants in an interaction know each other's identities. Although knowing an interlocutor's identity may be beneficial for ensuring quality and accountability, non-anonymity may stifle interactions regarding sensitive matters. Some licensed professionals may be constrained by avoiding the appearance of giving advice in an informal situation. Additionally, the pool of colleagues available with which to discuss matters is limited. Finding someone with the knowledge to handle a rare, complicated, or special circumstance may be a matter of luck when dealing with traditional professional contacts. Currently, no social network adequately fits the needs of professionals for a discrete method of interacting with a wider range of colleagues than is possible without technology.